Unpredictable News and Ice Cream
by storyteller362
Summary: Lori has a secret that she can only trust Lincoln with, for now anyway. So she returns home from the city to tell him the most unexpected of news. Brother-sister bonding between the two.


**My first story in this category! I just wanted to do a short brother-sister bonding between Lori and Lincoln, so I'm not going to do family reactions or anything. Let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine, so I do apologize for any grammar errors. I tried to catch as much as I could. K plus for a pregnancy story line.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lori Loud looked at the stick in her hand and then down at the other three on the bathroom counter. She took a breath before picking them all up. If there was one thing she learned about being a part of a large family, it was not to leave any evidence of what you did behind.

She wiped her face after she flushed the toilet. Living with eleven people someone was bound to ask questions.

"Lori are you in there?" asked the voice of Ronnie Anne. "I really need to go."

The blond put on a fake smile as she opened the door. "Of course, here you go."

The younger girl didn't even think twice before barreling into the bathroom and locking it. Whew, she thought, before making a break for her room, well the room she shared. She rested her back against the door before sliding down unable what to think. Her thoughts were nothing but jumbled as she once more glanced down at the tests in her hand.

Pregnant, Lori Loud was officially pregnant. She didn't know what to do or even how to react to this. The nineteen-year-old bit down on her thumb nail. Oh no, in a way this was a good thing, and, in a way, this was a bad thing. They didn't even have college done – only three semesters left.

She needed someone to talk to and soon. Thinking fast she grabbed her keys and purse as she made her way to her van. Lori had a plan or at the very least an impromptu one.

"Babe?" said the voice of her boyfriend, Bobby, as she hugged him. "Where are you going?" He was looking down at her hand at her car keys. She had her own car now that was a couple of years old though. It was a graduation present for living far away. The only catch was that she had to visit whenever she could. Then of course pay for her own gas.

"Oh with the stress of finals I was just going to go and visit my parents," said Lori. "You know how they like hearing from me."

"Of course," he said kissing her cheek. "I'm going to be heading to the bank with the Bodega deposit. I was just going to collect the two hundred dollars from you and drop it off."

Right, the money they were saving to get their own apartment. Then eventually their wedding for after graduation one day. Lori thought of her four-hundred-dollar paycheck as she fished around her bag for her wallet. Then promptly handed him it.

"Um, Bobby," she said after a minute, just ease into the conversation about a baby. He looked up at her with an excited look on his face. Their money must be adding up pretty quickly, especially since it wasn't just him making it now. "How much more do we need to get the apartment?"

"Not too much more," he said as Lori sighed a little. "About five thousand more."

What?! Then she remembered that they needed about six months' rent comfortably, groceries, gas for her car, and their cell phone bills. They were lucky enough to be under their parent's insurance. Right, she thought remembering the tests in her bag, and a baby.

"Wow that's literally a lot," she said. "So, um, that's just for the apartment. We have to have a different fund for a wedding and eventually baby, right?"

Bobby stopped for a minute as he rubbed his chin. "I suppose we could set some extra money aside for that. Probably just the honeymoon though since my parents said that they would pay for the actual wedding. Then your parents said the reception, right? At least when we talked about it. Having some money set aside for little Spencer or Sabrina would be great for later…"

Lori looked at up at him as he turned a little red. Aww that was actually kind of cute. "You picked our babies names out?" she asked surprised to hear that. Oh, that just made her think of the baby growing inside of her. How excited that he would be to hear that she was pregnant… She shook her head as she looked at him.

"Uh, yea, well… I really liked how your parents did the whole rhyming thing. And I figured that we could do the same except with S. Unless you want the L, then it could be Lindsey and Luis. I hope this doesn't sound too weird."

"No, it's literally really sweet boo boo bear. I better get going to meet my family," she said noticing how easy that was. Did he suspect? She watched him carefully as he was scratching his head before deciding no. She kissed him briefly on the lips before going down to her car.

It was a three-hour drive to Royal Woods as she made a pit stop to pee. Then it was back on the road. On the way she could just think of someone that she could tell. Her parents were out especially since she didn't want to see that look of disappointment on their faces. Leni was out since she didn't usually keep secrets. In fact, most of her sisters were out given how much they talked to each other. That could only leave one person. Lincoln. Her one and only brother would be the best choice. He could keep a secret and he usually gave good advice anyway. She could probably just find him somewhere around town.

Lori kept her eyes peeled as she went straight to the house. No point in coming to town and not seeing her entire family. She parked in the driveway to see that the van was gone. Huh, that was weird seeing that it was only Friday.

Never the less she went and unlocked the front door. A pair of eyes on her as she saw her little brother.

"Lori what are you doing here?" asked Lincoln as he looked up from the television.

"The better question is where is everyone?" she asked not used to seeing the house so quiet. At least she could get him alone for a while. Although staying at home didn't sound like a good idea. With her luck Lisa would have bugged each room and the yard.

"Leni is shopping with some friends, Lynn has a baseball game, Lucy is up in her room, Lana is in the backyard, Luna is hanging out with Sam, Luan is at some birthday party as the entertainment, and Lisa is doing something in her room. Mom and dad went grocery shopping and took Lola and Lily with them."

Figures as much, at least not everyone is home yet.

"Well I really need to talk to you, so we're going to go to the park. I'll buy you ice cream," she said with a smile as she swung her keys with her finger.

Lincoln didn't need to think twice before following his sister to her car. This was a bit suspicious and he could likely be in trouble. Although ice cream sounded promising. And Lori could tell her parents where they were if they asked.

They finally found the ice cream truck and a spot to sit in the park. She looked around to make sure that nobody else was around as Lincoln clutched another ice cream to his chest. She bought him three ice creams from the truck, it was awesome. Whatever was on Lori's mind needed to be on her mind more often.

"Okay, so I really need some advice and you're the only person I could really talk to you about," she said. "Only thing is, you can not tell mom or dad. Or any of our sisters. Or Clyde, but especially not mom or dad."

Lincoln stared at his sister a bit concerned. What kind of secret would Lori have if their parents couldn't know?

"Lori what's wrong?" he asked a bit nervous now. "Did you get kicked out of college?"

"What?! No," she said a bit annoyed now that he was guessing. This was a serious matter that was not to be handled lightly. "What I'm about to tell you effects our entire future."

"Did you get arrested? No, did you and Bobby elope?" asked Lincoln now growing more and more concerned. Clyde wasn't going to be happy if Lori had gone and got married. Their parents and families wouldn't be too pleased either.

"No," said Lori as he was getting closer with his guesses. Lincoln opened his second ice cream as she said it. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh you're just going to have a baby in nine months," said Lincoln as if it was an offhanded comment. Then the realization of what he said sunk into his mind. "You're having a baby?! Wow, I get to be an uncle! Oh wow, everyone is going to be really excited and… Lori you don't look okay with this."

His eldest sister looked a little queasy but ate her own ice cream. He couldn't blame her having a baby was a big deal. Especially in a family that was as big as their own. It was just going to get bigger and bigger. Lincoln couldn't help but love it though. Maybe he could finally get another boy in the family. He could show him stuff like Ace Savvy when he was old enough. This was good news for him at least. How his family was going to reaction, well, that was something else altogether.

She took a breath at least Lincoln knew, and he wasn't going to tell anyone. "Lincoln to be honest, I'm a little scared about everything. Bobby and I have only been in school for a year and a half already. We'renotmarriedandwedon'thaveanapartmentorhavegreatjobsand…"

"Lori, forget about that part. How do you feel about having a baby rather then worrying about your future?" he asked slowly as he made sure she took a breath after what looked like she was in a full out panic mode.

She contemplated this as she was excited about that part. It was everything else that worried her. "I guess I'm not that concerned," she started out slowly. "I mean, it's scary but the good kind of scary if I don't think about supporting one. And I do want to have a baby, I didn't expect right now, but I do want one. I love Bobby and we could make this work out."

"So….?"

"I guess I am ready, at least a little for this," she said. "But please don't tell mom or dad yet. I really gotta tell Bobby first and talk about what we're going to do. I told you because I trust you and that you would have some great advice for me. You did and I'm grateful for that. Just tell me what everyone's been up to."

So he told her how Leni was doing at the community college. Luna was "special friends" with Sam now, at least that's what they had to tell the younger kids. Luan was getting her driver's license soon and Lynn was getting her temps. Lucy had gotten her hair cut recently after she had grown it long. Lana got an A on her last spelling test. Lola won yet another beauty pageant. Lily is going to start part time daycare. Lisa was currently taking on teaching another class. Yep, that sounded like her family.

"And what about you?" asked Lori as she smiled at her brother. "Are things going okay at your school? How's Clyde?"

"He's going to freak that you asked about him," said Lincoln as Lori just shook her head. She couldn't have asked. "But he's doing good we're going to a comic convention coming up. I'm doing okay in school; I got a B on my last math test."

"Hey that's great," said Lori as they caught the ice cream truck again. He had managed to eat all three ice creams and couldn't help but want more.

"You should totally come by more though. I could get used to all this ice cream," he said as Lori just giggled.

"And I could get used to spending more time with my brother," said Lori messing his hair up as he didn't seem to mind. This was really nice, just some one on one time with a sibling. Maybe she'll do it again with him soon. "I think we should do it more."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Lincoln as they started to open their ice cream as they walked back to the van together. Dinner would be soon.


End file.
